Rouge
Description Personality Charming, happy-go-lucky, polite: these are just a few words you would use to describe Rouge upon first meeting her. Having spent most of her younger years as a promoter for a traveling circus, Rouge has mastered her customer service smile, and uses her words and her voice to get what she wants. She's as charismatic as she is sweet, and tries her best to do the right thing, despite her choice of company being a rogue with a penchant for mischief. When compared to her partner Vixen, who tends to follow her heart with a devil may care attitude that often gets them in trouble, Rouge is actually the level-headed half of the duo. After they inevitably get caught when a scheme goes awry, it is usually Rouge who talks them out of it, and more often than not takes care of the damage control as well. Despite any misgivings she might have, she will still defer to Vixen's judgement, and follow her down whatever path she chooses. Appearance Being a half-dragon means Rouge has been mistaken for everything from a demon to a tiefling. She has patterned scales across her body, most notably along the sides of her neck, and down her arms and back. She also has long, bright red ombre hair that ends with blonde-white tips, gold eyes, dark brown skin, slightly pointed ears, and a scaled, spiked tail. If she has concerns over how people will react to her appearance, she will use make-up to cover her scales, and hide her tail under her clothes. When on missions, she often wears her hair in a plait down her back, as well as simple traveler's clothes. Outside of missions she likes to wear flowing skirts coupled with crop tops, as well as lots of bracelets and necklaces. Notable Companions/Items/Equipment * 3 Rock Pets History Canon General Knowledge One of Rouge's earliest memories is watching the first snowfall of winter with her papa, a memory she cherishes with all her heart. Her first few years of life were spent in relative isolation in a cabin in the woods, with only her parents for company. Her mother was a traveler by nature, and was typically gone as soon as she came. Unfortunately, it was during one of these times when her father got terribly sick and passed away, leaving Rouge to fend for herself until her mother came home again. So began one of the darkest times of Rouge's life. Her mother became depressed and unresponsive, spending most of her days in bed, leaving Rouge to care for the two of them to the best of her ability. She often spent her time just talking to her mother, saying whatever came to mind in an effort to lift her spirits. She rarely responded, until finally, she packed their things and traveled with Rouge into the nearest town. The time they spent in town was Rouge's first time being around so many people, and they fascinated her. Her mother didn't let her stray too far from her side, however, so Rouge could only watch from afar with burning curiousity. They stayed there for about a week until the circus came through, which was when her mother called in a favor with the circus matron. After a long conversation that Rouge wasn't privy to, her mother left her with the circus and in the care of Miss Aravae Madragame. Aravae was the leader of the circus, the matron of the family, and the bard who taught Rouge everything she knows. She was a stern but loving woman, who informally adopted Rouge and took her under her wing. Rouge's love of singing and storytelling all originated from Aravae, and her dexterity and acrobatics from the performers in the circus. She did whatever she could to make herself useful, including playing on street corners to earn some extra coin for her newfound family and friends. It was during one of these performances that she met Vixen; the thief tried to steal her money, only for Rouge to stop her and befriend her instead. After a shared meal, Rouge convinced Vix to put her skills to better use, and try out for a position in the circus instead. They went their seperate ways for a time, until Rouge happened to walk in during Vixen's audition and nearly made the poor girl trip over herself. Upon hearing the full story of how they knew each other, Aravae took pity on Vixen and took her in as well, adding another member to their family. The two became best friends and virtually inseparable. There was one story of Aravae's in particular that Vixen took a liking to; the story of a lost city of gold, that was said to be full of riches beyond anyone's wildest dreams. Vix and Rouge would often stay up late into the night, talking about what they would do with the all the money if they had it. News of a new continent rekindled their dreams of finding the lost city, and after a tearful goodbye, the duo set off to (eventually) make their way to Teol. Significant Character Relationships/Friendships Vixen: A best friend and partner in crime, Rouge and Vix have known each other for about a decade. They're romantically involved but in an open relationship, so Rouge isn't bothered by Vixen's flirtations and sexcapades. She loves and adores Vix despite having many reservations about Vixen's decisions, but will still follow her anywhere, all while doing her best to keep Vix out of too much trouble. Accomplishments * Isn't dead yet! Trivia * Her birthday is April 20th, making her an Aries/Taurus cusp. Memes aside, the combination of fire/earth elements is a perfect match for Rouge and her personality. * Is pansexual and polyamorous. * Hatstall between Hufflepuff and Gryffindor, ultimately a Hufflepuff. * Likes learning new instruments, performing, singing, dancing, partying, fuzzy animals, beautiful people, cute things, good food, drinking, jewelry, and flowers. * Has a low brow sense of humor and ADORES puns. * Will always try to find a peaceful solution first before resorting to violence, and even with violence she strives to be nonlethal. * Sets aside money whenever she has it, just in case something happens to her. She also often gives her extra coin away to people who need it. * Naturally, she and Vix share a room in the guild hall. It's a cluttered mess, as they've never had a permanent residence before, and therefore don't really know what it means to keep their room tidy. They have a conspiracy wall with all the evidence and clues they can find that hint even a little bit about the possible existence of the lost city of gold. * Favorite color is yellow, and she likes neutral colors or bright, warm colors for her clothes. Flowy skirts and dresses are her favorite things to wear. * When the pollen count gets bad her allergies act up and she looks like a mess. She isn't above burning spell slots to make herself appear fine. Sneezes smoke and fire. * Likes to party. Has a high alcohol tolerance and uses recreational drugs. * Not a morning person in the slightest, she's oddly quiet if she has to wake up early. Sleeps in a lot, and sleeps around almost as much! * She's vain, and likes to keep clean and look good. * Is extremely overdramatic when sick. Think Howl from Howl's Moving Castle. * The first idea for Rouge came from the desire to create Blue Shen's exact opposite. After that, inspiration was taken from Miguel from The Road to El Dorado, Esmerelda from The Hunchback of Notre Dame, and Fire from the Graceling series. Featured RP List * Don't Worry Babe I'm Not Into Asphyxiation * Tonight We Are Victorious! Category:PC Category: Characters